


Freedom Falling

by Natisalive



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t usually write fics but I’m bored, Mourning, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Pain, This is trash, Vormir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natisalive/pseuds/Natisalive
Summary: What if the Vormir scene went a little differently?Natasha knew the mission wasn’t going to go well. She didn’t think it would be this bad though.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 13





	Freedom Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Um so I rarely write because I suck at it but it’s 4am and I had this idea so I wrote. Mainly because I’m bored lol. Well enjoy I guess!
> 
> Warnings: major character death, mourning.
> 
> All credits go to marvel!

Natasha knew the mission wasn’t going to go well. She didn’t think it would be this bad though.

Looking down past the ledge at the rocks, which look bloodstained but that just might be her imagination. She just knew.

One of them has to die.

She looked over her shoulder at Clint who was mumbling to himself and occasionally throwing some insult at the floaty guy. This is the man who gave her her life. Gave her a second chance and forced her to carry on when she wanted nothing but to close her eyes and never open them again. He saved her.

Nat slowly shuffled towards Clint, trying to ignore how heavy her bones feel. She’s exhausted. Been exhausted for 5 long years.

“Lose what you love my ass-“

She gripped his shoulders, stopping his pacing and mumbling as he just looked at her. He knew too.

“Clint I want you to listen to me. All my life-“ she started but of course he cut her off.

“Don’t you dare give me that bullshit. You do not deserve to die. Tasha you know what I’ve done these past 5 years.” He can’t lose her. He lost his whole family and the thought of losing her too made his stomach do flips. He deserves this. He deserves to be happy.

“For the past 5 years I’ve been trying to do one thing, get to right here. Let me do this. You have your family to go back to and I know what you’re gonna say.” she keeps going even when clint opens his mouth to protest.

“Yes you made mistakes. Especially in these past years. You let your emotions control you and you did things you regret. I am so sorry I couldn’t be there for you. Nows your chance to go home and be with Laura and the kids and be happy again. Please Clint. I can’t lose you.”

They both lean forward, resting their heads against each others. Nat can’t hold the tears back and she sees Clint struggling to hold it together too. Who thought it was a good idea to send two spies to space? How were they supposed to know-

“Okay.” Clint says.

“What?” Nat utters. There’s no way he just gave in that easily. However she can’t help but feel the relief run through her. 

“Okay. I-“ He starts. “I love you Tasha, and I’m so sorry I wasn’t there for you these past 5 years.”

She nods. “I love you too dumbass. It’s fine, I survived didn’t I?”

“Barely.” He mumbled.

They stay in that position for a while longer, just leaning against each other and holding hands and thinking about everything they lost and everything that’s happened in their crazy lives. 

“Whatever it takes.”

They pull apart and just stare at eachother for a minute. Then suddenly Clint pushes her shoulder and sweeps his foot behind her legs, sending her crashing to the ground. She stares up at him with wide eyes.

“Tell my family I love em,” he says.

Natasha twists and sweeps her legs into his, sending him to the ground and quickly getting up onto her feet. 

“Tell them yourself.” She lifts her arm and presses the button on her cuff, sending a shock straight at his chest. 

She turns. She runs.

She barely makes it halfway to the ledge when there’s a small explosion at her feet, causing her to fly back to the ground and groan in pain. When she looks up she sees Clint sprinting to the edge while looking at her with a somber but determined expression.

He’s getting too close too fast. 

Natasha stumbles to her feet just as he leaps.

“NO!”

She runs and collapses at the edge of the cliff and looks at Clint’s falling form. A painful cry leaves her throat and she closes her eyes as he nears the bottom. 

She opens her eyes and she can’t breathe.

There at the bottom of Vormir, Clint Barton, her best friend, is dead. 

She can’t do anything but cry as she looks down at him. He’s gone. He’s gone.

Natasha keeps crying and the pain in her chest just grows. It was supposed to be her, not him. Never him.

A light forms at the bottom of the cliff and shoots up. Nat faintly realizes that it’s Clint’s soul as everything goes white and she becomes weightless.

She comes to in a shallow lake. She quickly sits up and takes in her surroundings. Water that seems to go on forever and purple skies that are beautiful which makes Natasha even more upset. Then she realizes there’s a weight in the palm. She lifts her hand and sees the soul stone in all its glory.

Her best friend gone. All for a stupid rock.

She knows it’s not stupid and that it’s for a mission to bring back billions but she lets herself feel the anger and pain. Clint is gone. She has this stone in her hand because her best friend gave his life for it. Natasha cries.

The time travel watch activated and then she’s being sucked through time. 

She lands on the platform. 

“Did we do it? Did we get em all?”

“You’re telling me this actually worked?”

Everyone’s making their way off the platform but Nat can’t move. It hurts. It hurts so bad and she just wants to curl up in a ball and cry but she wasn’t to go punch a something but most of all she wants Clint back and-

She falls to her knees

“Natasha?”

Her head shoots up at the sound of her name. She doesn’t even know who said it but she sees everyone standing next to the platform. All staring at her. This time she registers who’s speaking.

“Nat where’s Clint?” Bruce asks.

He’s dead is what she wants to say. But she can’t because her lip is quivering and her hands are shaking and tears are streaming down her face again. She needs to gain control again.

She pulls in a shaky breath. Gets up and walks towards the stairs, fully aware that all eyes are on her right now.

She walks right up to Steve. 

Nat grabs his hand, places the soul stone in it with unnecessary force. She looks around at everyone and then settles her gaze on Steve. Then she speaks with a shaky voice.

“He’s dead, but here’s the stone. Whatever it takes right?”

With that she walks out.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it sucks. I might add one or two more chapters tho.


End file.
